La Fin veut les Moyens
by Fou Fou
Summary: Jareth doit épouser sa copine. Mais il ne veut pas l'épouser. Elle ne veut pas l'épouser. Comment faire? C’est « The Incentive » par Fou Fou, fic traduite par dreamoon. JS
1. Naissance d’un plan

_**Note du écrivain**_

_Bonjour ! Je voudrais dire « Merci » a dreamoon parce qu'elle traduit «The Incentive» pour moi. Mon français est assez bon, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir traduire « The Incentive ».  
Alors, mille mercis, dreamoon !_

_Fou Fou_

_**Note du traducteur**_

_Comme j'ai adoré cette super fic de Fou Fou, "The Incentive", j'ai voulu essayer de la rendre accessible aux lecteurs francophones!_

_Bon, d'une manière générale, j'ai essayé de rester le plus près possible de la formulation, sauf quand je trouvais que cela retirait son sens ou son ton au texte original. Dans ce cas, j'ai choisi de respecter ces derniers._

_Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une interprétation très personnelle. Alors voilà, j'espère que vous vous montrerez indulgents pour toutes les erreurs et les inexactitudes que vous pourrez rencontrer... Bonne lecture!_

_dreamoon_

**La Fin veut les Moyens**

par **Fou Fou**

Chapitre 1 Naissance d'un plan

«Je veux que tu aies peur de moi. Que tu m'aimes. Sois ce que je désire, et tu trouveras en moi un très fidèle esclave», implora-t-il, dévisageant intensément la jeune fille, tentant de l'empêcher de prononcer les mots.

Captivée, la femme Elfe contemplait la confrontation épique dans une boule de cristal en lévitation, affalée paresseusement sur le trône de la salle royale récemment désertée. Elle appuya son dos à l'un des accoudoirs, posant ses pieds sur l'autre, peu soucieuse d'un éventuel retour du propriétaire du siège. Elle poursuivit son observation intense, se demandant si la fille... Sarah?... Se rappellerait les mots et serait la première à vaincre le Roi des Gobelins. Jamais elle n'avait vu personne aller si loin, et elle était stupéfaite par l'immense volonté que possédait cette jeune fille.

«Tu n'as pas de pouvoir sur moi!» S'écria la fille, avec soulagement, un air résolu sur le visage. Au loin, des carillons se mirent à sonner, résonnant tandis qu'elle disparaissait, et le cristal vira au noir.

La femme soupira tandis que le cristal éclatait comme une bulle. «Bon sang, il va être impossible à raisonner, celui-là, maintenant que son petit amour-propre a été blessé. Et puis il était si certain de l'emporter sur elle.» Elle haussa les épaules. «Enfin, ça lui passera. Il n'aura qu'à kidnapper deux ou trois autres bébés ou je ne sais quoi, et il ira très bien.» Elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant en mordillant son ongle rouge manucuré. «Quoi que, jamais je ne l'ai vu en faire pour d'autres autant qu'il en a fait pour elle.» En souriant, l'Elfe songea au bal pour lequel elle avait fourni son aide, un moyen de distraire la fille, Sarah. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont il la regardait, cette curieuse étincelle dans ses yeux qui éclairait son visage tandis qu'ils valsaient tous deux à travers la salle. Quelque chose qui brillait dans son regard avec une passion qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle soupira et examina son ongle. «Enfin,» murmura-t-elle. «Inutile de s'en inquiéter maintenant. Il faut que je trouve moyen de me tirer du pétrin où je suis.» Dans un soupir exaspéré, elle s'extirpa du trône d'un bond et s'écria «Ce n'est pas juste!» en serrant les poings, ses ongles rouge vif entrant dans sa peau.

«La _vie_ est injuste,» fit une voix froide derrière elle. C'est seulement parce qu'elle connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix qu'elle perçut la légère tension, et elle cilla de surprise. «J'aurais pensé que vous, plus que toute autre, princesse Mara K'Talven des Elfes de l'Ombre, sauriez cela,» cracha-t-il.

Mara se retourna et lui adressa un sourire faussement joyeux. «Oh, je le sais, Jareth. J'adore seulement me plaindre. Au bout de 500 ans, j'aurais pensé que tu le saurais.» Elle dévisagea son ami, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. En fait, il avait l'air plutôt normal. C'est-à-dire, aussi normal que le Roi des Gobelins pouvait l'être. Il dépassait la stature de 1 m 68 de Mara (elle ne lui arrivait qu'au nez). Sa tignasse blonde plutôt longue était hérissée comme celle d'une 'rock-star' mortelle. Il portait encore ce pantalon-noir-collant-limite-porno-si-absurdement-serré, assorti pour l'instant d'une tunique Shakespearienne noire. C'était une chose qui ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, à quel point cet homme pouvait se sentir obligé de changer de tenue chaque jour. Enfin, elle considéra ses yeux ; l'un brun, l'autre bleu. Mais au lieu de l'indifférence ou de la malice qu'elle y voyait habituellement reflétées, ce fut un sentiment profond de perte qu'ils lui renvoyèrent. Comme si une part de lui-même était manquante...

Cela l'inquiéta.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?» risqua-t-elle.

La tension épaississait l'air entre eux comme un hôte indésirable, laissant planer un silence gêné. Juste comme Mara pensait qu'il n'allait pas répondre, il murmura, «Elle a dit non,» si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine malgré son ouie Elfique.

«Ça ne peut tout de même pas avoir blessé ta fierté à ce point,» murmura-t-elle, essayant de plaisanter, mais réalisant qu'elle y arrivait pas.

«Pourquoi?» s'emporta-t-il, ses yeux dépareillés fixant le vide avec colère. «Je lui ai offert ses espoirs, tous ses rêves, je lui aurais donné tout ce qu'elle voulait. J'aurais même mis l'univers sans dessus-dessous, et elle a dit 'NON!' Elle a choisi de retourner à sa terne vie humaine, garder son petit frère tous les soirs! De vivre une vie pathétique de mortelle. Elle a préféré ça à moi! A... mon... m- mon amour?»

Mara se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que dire, elle n'avait jamais vu cette facette de lui auparavant. L'amour? Elle n'avait jamais seulement pensé qu'il put connaître la signification de ce mot. Mais il y avait ce bal... «Es-tu sûr de ses sentiments?»

Jareth soupira avec irritation. «Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?» Demanda-t-il amèrement. «Je... Je pensais, dans la salle de bal...» Son regard se perdit dans le vague. «Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?»

Mara scruta son vieil ami, ayant peine à croire qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi. Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle le connaissait, jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'effondrer ainsi. Il ne ressemblait en rien au trou-du-cul prétentieux et arrogant qu'elle en était venue à apprécier comme un ami au cours de ces nombreuses années. Comment cette simple fille pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur lui? A moins...

Déployant ses pouvoirs, elle 'vit' une fine ligne, qui s'étirait entre lui et quelque chose de lointain... En Surface. Une certaine personne... Un lien qu'elle ne savait que trop bien reconnaître.

Mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible?

Mara sourit soudain, un plan prenant forme dans son esprit. A présent, si le temps et les gens autour d'elle pouvaient agir comme elle l'escomptait, elle pourrait peut-être se tirer d'affaire, et arranger celles de Jareth en même temps.

«Plusieurs choses,» répliqua-t-elle sur un ton d'indifférence, examinant de nouveau ses ongles. Elle marqua une pause, levant les yeux vers le Roi des Gobelins qui se retourna pour la regarder, comme pour la pousser à lui expliquer les raisons.

«Tout d'abord,» dit-elle, ramenant son attention à ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. «Sarah n'a que 15 ans. Pas vraiment préparée à une relation avec un homme de ta trempe, et pas encore pleinement prête à apprécier le fait que tu aies à nouveau porté ton collant-serré-limite-porno pour vanter la taille de quelque chose.» (A ces mots, Jareth commença à murmurer un commentaire descriptif très impoli et peu flatteur à propos de Mara) «Deuxièmement : toute cette histoire de 'aie peur de moi, aime-moi, sois ce que je désire et je serai ton esclave'. Aucune femme qui se respecte possédant un cerveau ne dirait oui à une offre formulée de cette manière!» elle reporta son regard sur le légendaire Roi des Gobelins, dont le visage retrouvait son expression froide et arrogante.

«Et pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas, Votre-Très-Savante-Majesté?» Demanda-t-il sèchement, lui jetant un regard oblique.

«Parce que, mon pauvre et malhabile ami. Ce que tu lui demandais, c'était de te vénérer, purement et simplement. Le parfait petit chien de manchon. Même Sarah pouvait le voir. Sans mentionner le fait que tu te conduisais comme un macho malappris et insolent dès que vous vous trouviez en présence l'un de l'autre -sauf pour le bal, bien sûr- mais même là tu avais un air arrogant. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir dit non!» Un éclat de douleur traversa le masque glacé de Jareth avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sur le ton de la conversation, comme si l'idée venait de se présenter à son esprit, Mara dit doucement, «Mais je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de te donner une seconde chance, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que le conseil ne s'en rende compte, je dois justement faire un stage pratique sur 'comment s'intégrer chez les mortels' dans le royaume des humains, alors on pourrait peut-être arranger ça. Pourvu que tu ne fiches pas encore tout en l'air.»

Soudain, Mara sentit qu'on lui empoignait rudement les épaules tandis qu'elle était soulevée dos contre le mur le plus proche et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage excessivement tendu d'un Roi des Gobelins très intéressé.

«Qu'est-ce. Que. Ça. Signifie.» Articula-t-il, scandant chaque mot.

«Je ne suis pas venue ici en croisière, Jareth,» répliqua Mara, essayant de ne pas ciller tandis qu'elle sentait ses épaules s'engourdir. «Le Conseil du Monde Souterrain a pris une décision,» continua-t-elle, une note agacement sur le visage alors qu'elle retournait à nouveau à l'inspection nonchalante de ses ongles comme si elle n'était pas écrasée contre un mur, ignorant le Roi des Gobelins impatient qui la regardait avec exaspération. «Tu étais censé recevoir la lettre, mais je suppose que suite à... de récents événements... tu as été trop occupé pour lire ton courrier.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait?» questionna Jareth, ajoutant juste un peu de pression à ses épaules.

«Eh bien apparemment le Conseil a décidé qu'un certain Roi des Gobelins et une certaine princesse Elfique ont vécu bien trop longtemps célibataires, et ont tous deux un certain... penchant pour l'arrogance qui, selon eux, les désignerait comme faits l'un pour l'autre. Ajoute à cela le fait qu'ils soient déjà amis, le Conseil a trouvé judicieux que le contrat soit établi par ce pourceau qui me tient lieu de père et soit signé par le Conseil. La date a déjà été fixée, dans cinq ans, à la veille du Solstice d'Eté.»

Il y eut une pause, le temps que l'information pénètre complètement le cerveau de Jareth. «De QUOI?» explosa-t-il brusquement, relâchant Mara comme il pivotait vivement pour conjurer une boule de cristal qu'il projeta contre le mur opposé, et qui se fracassa sous le choc.

«Exactement mon opinion,» dit Mara, se massant les épaules pour leur faire retrouver leur sensibilité. «Je veux dire, je t'aime comme un frère, Jareth, même si tu exagères _teeellement _souvent.»

Jareth renifla. «C'est plutôt toi qui exagères,» marmonna-t-il.

Mara fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. «Mais t'épouser ressemblerait trop à de l'inceste à mon goût,» acheva-t-elle.

Elle fut récompensée par un éclat de rire mordant de Jareth.

«Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tes propos soient aussi orientés?» Demanda-t-il, un peu d'amusement revenant dans sa voix.

Mara sourit innocemment en retour, ses yeux d'un violet vif brillant malicieusement tandis qu'elle enroulait une mèche de cheveux roux autour de son doigt. «Qui... Moi?» Demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. «Certainement pas!» Puis, après une pause pensive, elle ajouta, «Bon, peut-être un peu... Mais seulement parce que tu m'as contaminée il y a des années!»

Cela arracha un vrai rire à Jareth. «Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?» Demanda-t-il, pouffant.

«Tu te serais sans doute mis beaucoup moins de diplomates à dos,» répliqua-t-elle.

«Mmh,» murmura-t-il, souriant, avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils. «Alors, qu'allons-nous faire contre ce mariage?» Demanda-t-il avec appréhension. «Cinq ans, ce n'est pas long.»

«L'éternité non plus,» dit Mara. «Pour les immortels, en tout cas. Enfin, pour un mortel, c'est une longue période, juste assez pour mettre mon plan en action.»

«Mara, je n'aime pas cette lueur dans ton oeil. La dernière fois que tu as eu ce regard, tu m'as presque attiré un blâme du Conseil pour être derrière toute l'affaire du Dragon d'Argent, alors que c'était toi!»

Mara fit doucement claquer sa langue. «Tsk tsk... Un tel manque de confiance, j'en suis blessée,» soupira-t-elle théâtralement en s'effondrant sur le trône. «En tout cas, j'ai étudié les lois de près pour les cas comme celui-là,» continua-t-elle. «Le contrat de mariage peut-être aboli si l'un des individus à un Lien de Vie avec un autre et peut le prouver.» Elle regarda attentivement Jareth. «Et je pense qu'on a trouvé le tien,» ajouta-t-elle doucement.

«Mais les Liens de Vie sont si rares,» protesta Jareth. «Le dernier recensé date d'il y a 200 ans!»

«Ça, je suis au courant!» Répliqua Mara. «C'est ma soeur jumelle qui a été Liée. J'ai passé des années à étudier les liens de vie, tu penses bien que je sais de quoi je parle!» Mara serra les poings, se forçant à rester calme en abordant ce sujet.

«Mais je vous ai observés tous les deux, et je te jure que je vois les prémices d'un Lien de Vie. Bon sang! J'ai vérifié!» Continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. «Dans cinq ans, Sarah aura 20 ans, elle sera assez âgée pour toi, et pour comprendre ce que tu demandes (sans compter qu'elle saura apprécier ton pantalon). Et puis je vais aller en surface, de toute façon. Je peux me lier d'amitié avec elle, et puisqu'elle ne me connaît pas elle ne fera pas le rapport avec toi! Je peux trouver un moyen de la faire revenir dans le Monde Souterrain pour que tu puisses faire la cour à ta dulcinée librement.»

Jareth regarda son amie avec une surprise incrédule. «Tu ferais ça pour moi?» Demanda-t-il.

«Eh, je ne ferais rien qui ne me rapporte pas quelque chose,» dit Mara dans un sourire. «Tu le sais bien. En vous mettant ensemble, j'ai un moyen efficace de me tirer d'un mariage arrangé. Tout finit par me revenir, au bout du compte!» Dit-elle, une grimace satisfaite sur le visage, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait au dossier du trône, les mains croisées derrière la tête. «Après quoi, je pourrai postuler pour ce titre de Reine des Neiges, puisqu'il est vacant depuis le jour où cette petite fille s'est ramenée avec son élan pour sauver son copain.» Elle fronça un instant les sourcils. «Quoi que je déteste l'idée de voler sur un traîneau tiré par des poulets. Même des gros poulets cotonneux. Et aussi le fait que ce château soit au milieu de nulle part.» Elle soupira. «Enfin, je trouverai une solution. Quel dommage que tous les postes amusants soient réservés aux hommes.»

Jareth rit et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. « Merci. »

Mara lui fit un clin d'oeil espiègle. « Tu verras, » murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et se détendait. « Le Conseil Souterrain n'aura pas le temps de voir d'où ça vient. »

Jareth espéra qu'elle avait raison.

Malheureusement, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne marche pas comme prévu...


	2. Départ pour le Conservatoire

Déni : Je ne possède pas le labyrinthe. Beaucoup de grâce au _dreamoon_ de cette traduction.

**La Fin veut les Moyens**

par **Fou Fou**

Chapitre 2 Départ pour le Conservatoire 

Sarah soupira tandis qu'elle rangeait le reste de ses vêtements dans ses bagages. Et dire que j'ai dix-neuf ans et que je pars pour le Conservatoire, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le couvercle de sa valise pour en tasser le contenu et pouvoir faire coulisser la fermeture éclair.

Jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à la chambre, elle s'étonna de la voir si nue. L'étagère qui avait un temps porté ses ours en peluche était maintenant vide. Elle avait fourré ses préférés dans un sac (un souvenir de chez elle, en quelque sorte – Toby avait pris ceux qui restaient) et ils attendaient déjà dans la voiture qu'on les transporte vers leur nouvelle demeure. Ses autres étagères avaient été vidées des livres qui attendaient également avec les ours. Même les posters de dragons et autres sujets fantastiques avaient disparu, laissant la chambre vide à l'exception du lit, de l'armoire et du miroir.

Regardant le miroir, Sarah sauta à bas de sa valise, momentanément oublieuse de la tâche qu'elle était sensée accomplir. Précautionneusement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa surface, se rappelant en s'y regardant le temps passé, lorsqu'elle était petite, et qu'elle se déguisait en princesse médiévale.

« Si un jour tu as besoin de nous... » fit une voix qui remontait des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

Frissonnant, elle sursauta et retira sa main du miroir comme s'il l'avait brûlée, puis retourna à ses bagages. « C'était seulement un rêve, » se dit-elle fermement, en bouclant la valise. « Juste une stupide fantaisie puérile que j'avais quand j'étais plus jeune, quand je croyais appartenir à quelque fantastique conte de fées ! Je suis trop grande pour ce genre de sottises infantiles. Il n'existe pas de nains, de renards parlants, de gros... _trucs _bruns. Et il n'existe certainement pas de Roi des Gobelins ! »

Ce dernier commentaire résonna, un peu plus tendu et sonore qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention dans ses marmonnements, si fort qu'elle entendit Karen crier du bas des escaliers, « Sarah, à qui parles-tu donc, Je t'entends depuis le rez-de-chaussée ! »

« A personne ! » répondit Sarah. Secouant la tête, comme pour en évacuer les souvenirs gênants, elle ramassa la dernière de ses valises, jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la chambre, et descendit les escaliers.

Quand elle atteignit le bas des escaliers, elle fut télescopée par la masse éplorée d'un petit demi-frère affligé, qui la percuta si fort qu'elle manqua tomber en arrière. « Sarah, pars pas ! » pleura-t-il en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

« Je reviendrai bientôt, » l'assura-t-elle, reprenant son équilibre. Posant ses valises, elle s'accroupit et étreignit son demi-frère. « Toby, je te promets que je reviendrai te voir dans trois semaines. Et je téléphonerai, pour que tu puisses me parler, d'accord ? »

Toby acquiesça, se frottant le visage de ses mains pour en effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. « Tu vas me manquer, Sarah, » renifla-t-il.

Sarah sourit, et étreignit de nouveau son frère. « Rappelle-toi bien toutes les aventures que tu auras pendant que je ne suis pas là, pour me les raconter, d'accord ? »

Toby sourit, acquiesçant avec emphase. « Promis, » fit-il.

« Sais-tu déjà qui partagera ta chambre, Sarah ? » demanda Karen en entrant dans la pièce.

Sarah secoua la tête. « Non, ils ont dit que je le découvrirais quand j'arriverais, » répliqua-t-elle, s'écartant de Toby qui avait commencé à embrocher d'invisibles ennemis de son invisible épée de lumière.

« Tu vas me manquer, Sarah, » dit Karen, étreignant sa belle-fille. « Ca va être si calme ici, sans toi pour jouer avec Toby lors de ses assauts contre le terrible Baron Vaudoo. »

Sarah sourit, rendant son étreinte à Karen tout en regardant Toby filer vers la salle à manger. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en doute, » murmura-t-elle. Alors qu'elles ne s'étaient tout d'abord pas entendues, quand Karen s'était jointe à la famille environ 6 ans auparavant, il avait fini par se forger entre elles, sinon une relation mère/fille, une profonde amitié. « Tu me manqueras aussi, » répondit-elle, en reculant. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle s'exclama, « Oh, il faut que j'y aille ! Il est déjà 9 heures, et il faut que je parte maintenant, si je veux arriver au campus avant 6 heures ! »

« Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider à porter tes sacs, » dit Karen, se baissant et attrapant l'une des valises tandis que Sarah prenait l'autre.

« Merci, » dit Sarah comme elles se dirigeaient toutes deux vers la voiture et mettaient les sacs dans le coffre. « Ah, comme cet endroit va me manquer, » murmura-t-elle, en se retournant vers la maison.

Tu seras de retour dans trois semaines, » lui promit Karen, lui tapotant le dos. Puis elle appela en direction de la maison, « Toby, viens dire au revoir à ta soeur ! »

L'aventurier héroïque vola à leur rencontre sur sa majestueuse monture, venant de détruire bravement les quartiers du terrible baron (ou, en d'autres termes, la salle à manger et le salon, qui étaient maintenant sans dessus dessous, le tout en 2 minutes), et étreignit une dernière fois sa soeur. « Au revoir, Sarah ! » fit-il. « Tu vas me manquer ! »

« Transmets mon au revoir à Papa, » dit Sarah. « Quel dommage qu'il soit au travail pour l'instant. »

Karen soupira. « Je suis sûre qu'il aurait adoré te voir pour ton départ. »

Sarah haussa les épaules. « Bon, j'y vais, » dit-elle, alors qu'elle passait côté conducteur de la voiture et s'installait sur son siège. « A dans trois semaines ! » Elle agita une dernière fois la main avant de démarrer la voiture et de partir vers la merveilleuse vie d'étudiante qui l'attendait.

* * *

« Fichu ordinateur ! » Cria Mara, frappant du poing sur le bureau. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire ce que je demande ? » Mara caressa un instant l'idée d'utiliser la magie pour soumettre le vulgaire objet à sa volonté, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'utiliser ses pouvoirs d'une façon aussi visible, pas avec le Conseil Souterrain aux aguets du premier signe dévoilant qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Après l'explosion initiale, le Conseil s'était mis à avoir des soupçons quant à l'éventualité qu'elle puisse avoir un plan concernant le contrat de mariage, quand elle avait cessé d'émettre des objections sur le sujet et avait obligeamment laissé les préparatifs suivre leur cours. Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils m'auraient à coup sûr enfermée à double tour si j'avais agi à ma manière habituelle, mais c'est si agaçant de les avoir sur les talons en permanence. C'est à peine s'ils m'ont autorisée à aller dans le monde mortel ; alors que j'étais sensée m'y rendre il y a trois ans ! Ca ne fait que montrer encore une fois quelles têtes de noeuds dirigent le Conseil, à toujours soupçonner que je prépare quelque chose. Franchement, ce qu'il ne faut pas endurer...

Après cinq autres minutes que Mara passa à essayer désespérément de pirater sa base de données, l'ordinateur accepta finalement de faire ce qu'elle voulait et ouvrit le fichier contenant la liste d'assignation des chambres. Mara eut un sourire triomphant. « Ha ha ! Princesse Mara K'Talven des Elfes de l'Ombre, pirate informatique et forceuse de serrures ! Comme Père sera heureux quand il apprendra que j'ai ajouté ce petit talent à ma panoplie secrète de savoir-faire 'indignes' d'une princesse. » Le sourire de Mara s'élargit à la pensée de faire quelque chose qui déplairait à son père. « Et maintenant, où loge miss Sarah Williams ? »

* * *

Sarah soupira avec soulagement en voyant le panneau annonçant qu'elle pénétrait dans le campus du Conservatoire de Littérature et Arts de Sirarah Valley. Neuf heures dans le confinement de la voiture, cela ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une partie de plaisir. Elle avait les jambes raides, malgré plusieurs arrêts sur des aires de repos pour marcher et s'étirer. Suivant les panneaux indicateurs, elle continua jusqu'au bureau des dortoirs et gara la voiture. Après avoir donné son nom et son identification à la femme derrière le comptoir, elle fut envoyée quatre bâtiments plus loin et fut informée que celle qui partagerait sa chambre était déjà là. Trop paresseuse pour marcher jusqu'au bâtiment, Sarah remonta à regret dans sa voiture et la conduisit jusqu'au dortoir, puis la gara dans l'une des places prévues pour les pensionnaires. Attrapant ses deux valises, elle entra dans le bâtiment.

Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter que ma chambre serait tout en haut, se dit Sarah tandis qu'elle traînait ses bagages jusqu'au cinquième étage. « Enfin, je suppose que c'est bon pour moi, ça me fera de l'exercice, » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. « Et maintenant, où se trouve la chambre 509 ? » se demanda-t-elle, regardant à droite et à gauche du couloir. Haussant les épaules, elle prit à droite et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait pris la bonne direction. Doucement, elle frappa à la porte, et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Sarah se trouva face à une paire d'yeux d'un violet vif étonnant. La propriétaire de ces yeux étranges était une rousse souriante qui avait à peu près la même taille que Sarah. Elle ne portait que du noir, avec des ongles manucurés rouge sombre, et Sarah ne pouvait réprimer la curieuse impression qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. N'importe quoi, se dit Sarah. Elle porte sans doute des verres de contact fantaisistes, c'est ce qui doit lui donner cet air bizarre.

« Tu dois être Sarah ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, faisant signe à Sarah d'entrer dans la chambre, attrapant une valise et l'aidant à la porter à l'intérieur. « Je m'appelle Mara ! Je suppose que nous partagerons cette chambre. On va bien s'amuser ensemble cette année ! »

Sarah jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Du côté de Mara, un vrai havre fantastique avait été construit. Des livres d'écrivains de fantasy tels que J.R.R. Tolkien, Theodore Cogswell, un assortiment de contes de fées, ainsi que bien d'autres, anciens ou neufs, garnissaient les étagères au-dessus du lit de Mara. Sa literie était d'un violet léger sur lequel était étalé un tas de vêtements qui n'avaient pas encore été rangés dans leurs tiroirs respectifs. Un poster incroyablement réaliste d'un dragon d'argent ornait un mur, et sur l'autre se trouvait l'image d'une pièce remplie d'escaliers partant dans toutes les directions, vers le haut, le bas, les côtés, tous se poursuivant indéfiniment. Un tableau d'Escher.

Sarah ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Hé, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à porter le reste de tes affaires ? » demanda Mara. « Je sais que ces escaliers peuvent être un cauchemar à monter. On pourrait croire qu'ils auraient au moins eu la décence d'installer un ascenseur en construisant cet endroit, mais bon. »

Sarah sourit. « Peut-être qu'ils veulent seulement nous maintenir en forme pour quand il nous faudra courir à travers le campus pour aller en cours.

Mara rit, rappelant curieusement à Sarah le ruissellement joyeux d'un cours d'eau sur des pierres, tandis qu'elles ressortaient de la chambre pour aller chercher les autres affaires de Sarah. « Tu dois avoir raison. Mais je pense quand même que c'est du sadisme. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous donner une tonne de travail à faire, mais tout de même, nous obliger à aller courir si loin pour aller où que ce soit... » Elle rit à nouveau. « Il faut dire que je suis paresseuse. »

Toutes deux plaisantèrent et parlèrent d'elles tout le restant du chemin jusqu'à la voiture ainsi que sur le retour. Sarah découvrit que Mara avait une soeur qui s'était mariée quelques temps auparavant, et qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis un moment (bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas précisé pourquoi, Sarah supposa qu'elle avait déménagé et quitté le pays avec son mari). Mara adorait autant que Sarah le monde de la magie et du fantastique, comme le laissait deviner la collection de livres que Sarah avait vue plus tôt. Elles discutaient de leurs histoires favorites en finissant de nettoyer et de décorer leur chambre, et Sarah fut surprise de découvrir que Mara avait lu « Labyrinthe ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » demanda Sarah, intéressée par un autre point de vue sur le livre culte de toute son enfance.

Mara haussa les épaules. « C'était pas mal, je veux dire, j'étais prise par l'histoire et tout ça, mais j'ai trouvé que ça montrait le Roi des Gobelins sous un trop mauvais jour. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » s'étonna Sarah. « Le Roi des Gobelins était un être horrible qui kidnappait les petits garçons pour les changer en gobelins ! »

« C'est vrai, mais il ne le faisait que lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Si je me souviens bien, la fille avait souhaité que les gobelins emmènent son frère. Il ne faisait qu'accomplir sa volonté. D'ailleurs, qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre le petit frère sans qu'elle ait traversé le Labyrinthe. Peut-être qu'une magie le liait, qu'elle se serait déclenchée s'il avait ramené le bébé, et que quelque chose de terrible serait arrivé. Ou peut-être qu'on ne lui avait tout simplement jamais appris à se conduire autrement, » dit Mara en fixant Sarah de ses yeux violet vif. Sarah se sentit momentanément captive de ces yeux, sous l'impression que Mara lui disait quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Quand Mara détourna son attention pour examiner ses ongles, Sarah secoua la tête, se débarrassant de l'étrange sensation. « Enfin, de toute façon, » dit Mara, « c'est juste une histoire, c'est pas comme si c'était réel ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Sarah, rangeant une paire de jeans.

« Alors, si tu pouvais être la méchante d'un conte de fées, qui serais-tu ? » demanda Mara, chassant l'atmosphère sérieuse qui était tombée sur la pièce. « Moi, je pense que j'aimerais être la Reine des Neiges. »

La conversation repartit sur les contes de fées, et elle plaisantèrent gaiement à propos de combien de fées se trouvaient réellement, à leur avis, au baptême de la Belle au Bois Dormant, ou de savoir s'il était bien décent que Blanche Neige ait vécu sous le même toit que sept garçons. (« D'ailleurs, qui aurait idée de donner un nom pareil, Blanche Neige ? » Avait commenté Mara.) Quand Sarah alla se coucher, ce soir-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle et Mara allaient être d'excellentes amies...

Cette nuit-là, cependant, ses songes furent hantés par des visages d'un très vieux rêve... des visages qu'elle croyait avoir oubliés...


End file.
